


Family 家庭

by Release



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Release/pseuds/Release
Summary: 威尔从睡梦中醒来，他的Alpha正掀开他的长袍亲吻着他隆起的腹部。汉尼拔看向威尔的眸子满是笑意，温声道，“早上好。”他用嘴唇轻啄威尔的肚脐。





	Family 家庭

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350857) by [thisisthefamilybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness). 



> 感谢thisisthefamilybusiness太太的授权~  
> A translation of Family by thisisthefamilybusiness.

威尔从睡梦中醒来，他的Alpha正掀开他的长袍亲吻着他隆起的腹部。  
汉尼拔看向威尔的眸子满是笑意，温声道，“早上好。”他用嘴唇轻啄威尔的肚脐。  
“早上好。”威尔呢喃，手指穿过他的Alpha的头发，轻轻抓着金丝间的发辫，“你能感受到他们在动吗？他们一晚上都试图吵醒我。”  
汉尼拔在威尔的腹部印下最后一吻，“他们健康，且强壮。”  
威尔垂下眼睛，将他柔软的蓝色长袍放下来，他看到布料在接线处被绷紧，不禁轻轻叹气。他在怀着哈尔和霍德的最后一个月仍穿着这件衣袍，可如今，他仅仅怀孕七个月就已经觉得它有些小了。  
一开始传言甚嚣尘上，当然，平心而论，威尔怀孕得过快，而肚子又过大了，以至于有人怀疑这是否是那位军阀的孩子。[1]  
可是汉尼拔凭借一己之力有效地粉碎了所有谣言，——没有他的Alpha的信息素威尔无法进入发情期，——于是谣言平息了。  
“接生婆昨天怎么说？”汉尼拔翻身侧躺在威尔旁边的兽皮上，“我们这次有几个宝宝来着？”  
威尔知道他昨天已经告诉过汉尼拔了，他也知道他的Alpha只是想要满足自己雄性的虚荣心。“三个，我的肚子里有三个宝宝。”他笑了，隔着肚皮抚摸那些小家伙，“这是这些年数量最多的一窝小崽了。”  
Alpha抵上威尔的额头，大手覆盖着威尔的手掌。汉尼拔能感受到宝宝们在威尔的体内，伸展着他们的小胳膊小腿。这是他们的孩子，他的孩子，这是忍受了漫长分离之后汉尼拔能够给予威尔的宝物。  
十年之后，他们的家庭要增添新的成员了。  
   
***  
   
第一场冬雪意味着威尔可以在他丈夫的小屋内的大床上裹着温暖的毛皮躺一整天。他往往靠着汉尼拔结实的胸膛，被夹在Alpha和体内的小家伙们中间。由于孕期反应，他肌肉酸痛，小腿肿胀，而门外的天气给了他一个不离开床铺的好借口。  
由于他的肚子太大了，威尔不得不借助汉尼拔或接生婆的帮助才能站起来。除了侧躺或靠着枕头毛皮们半坐在床上外，他找不到任何一种能让他舒服些的姿势。  
汉尼拔以照料妻子为缘由减少了他身为领导者的时间。  
没有人责备他。Omega们在怀孕时往往是极其脆弱的，而汉尼拔比其他任何人都更有理由去挂心他的家庭。  
   
***  
   
哈尔气喘吁吁地冲进首领们开会的地方，差点撞到汉尼拔和另一位部落首领。  
被儿子如此粗鲁地打扰，汉尼拔感到非常恼火，但是看着哈尔焦急的模样，丝缕担忧蔓延至他的心头。  
“宝宝，”哈尔上气不接下气地解释，“小宝宝们！”  
汉尼拔的嘴唇抿成一道锋利的线，他颔首迅速解散了会议，并跟着他的儿子出了小屋。  
他们走进纷飞的雪幕之中。  
   
***  
   
“我再也不会和你做爱了，”威尔低声喃喃，咬紧了一口银牙。他握着汉尼拔的手突然抓紧，汉尼拔感觉他的手骨被生生折断在了一起。“再也……再也！”威尔用母语发出了破碎的哭喊，汉尼拔从未听过这种语言，不过他可以推测大概是咒骂之类的。  
   
汉尼拔冷厉地注视着站在小屋中心正在火上热水的接生婆。  
她只是朝军阀温和地笑了，“这次只需要六个小时，而你的首生子出世时花了十一个小时呢。”  
汉尼拔忍住了叹气的冲动。他曾被拷打折磨，他的骨头曾碎裂数次，他曾被硕大的鹿骨穿透皮肤，不过他还是不太能确定他是否能承受得来威尔五个小时的“铁爪”。  
   
***  
   
汉尼拔听到他的指节关节发出咔嚓的碎裂声，同时威尔缓缓地躺回床上柔软的毛皮之间。他无暇顾及手指的疼痛，因为他听到了婴孩响亮的啼哭声。  
接生婆的怀里抱着一个Alpha女孩。  
在女婴被接生婆递至助手那里去清洁和检查之前，汉尼拔仅来得及欣喜地看了她几秒。很快，威尔再次开始生产。  
这次生出来的同样是一个Alpha女孩，然后是一个Alpha男孩。在威尔生出最后一个小小的Omega男婴时，汉尼拔的手已经失去了知觉。  
接生婆抱过男婴去清洁，威尔如释重负地松开了汉尼拔的手（以便包扎），他的头重重地跌在了支撑他的柔软枕头上。他依旧呼吸困难，湿漉漉的深色卷发凌乱地贴在满是汗水的额头上。当接生婆把孩子放在威尔的胸前时，他只是有气无力地靠在汉尼拔的怀里。  
   
四个健康且强壮的宝宝：两男两女，三Alpha一Omega。他们包着柔软的麻布，在母亲的胸前呜咽扭动着。汉尼拔从威尔怀里抱过小小的Omega男孩，凑近看他：这是个漂亮的小男孩，他有十只短短小小的手指和十只短短小小的脚趾，金色的细软发丝覆在他的小脑袋上。  
威尔朝他微笑，打趣道，“四个小孩，这是军阀的妻子生过的数量最多的一窝小崽了。”  
   
汉尼拔只是轻轻将吻印在他的Omega汗湿的额头上。  
   
                                                                                         完


End file.
